Sliding Doors
by Maculinea Arion
Summary: A first person account of the daily life of Aino Minako. Follow through her eyes, as she deals with life, love and everything in between. UsagixMamoru, SenshixGen.


A/N: alright, this story is an experimentation; please read and review with constructive criticism.... no flames though please. I hope you like it.. oh just to get the disclaimer out the way, I don't own sailor moon, never have, never will etc etc....

Cheers.

Chapter One.

The alarm rings again, you've learned very skilfully to drown out the majority of the sound – but still haven't entirely masked the noise so grudgingly you open your eyes. In front of your face is a golden tangle mess of hair – you groan, facing the realisation that you are physically unable to get out of bed without 'bed hair'.

Your sheets feel so good against your skin, making you contemplate the thought of turning over and staying in bed all day. As if to answer your thoughts, your cell phone rings, and abruptly you reach for it. You see by the caller id, it's Rei – most likely to berate you about being late to training practice.

Even though as far as Pluto indicated, the age of Crystal Tokyo was to be peaceful for many years – Rei is adamant on keeping to routine training practices, much to your chagrin. You place the phone to your ear, after taking a sigh in preparation for her ramble,  
"Minako where are you, you were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago! We're training new palace guards; you're the leader of the sailor scouts for crying out loud. Is it me or are all blondes baka's!" the words come quick, before you have a chance to answer. You realise that you had forgotten about training the new recruits, and grudgingly accept Rei's comments,  
"Sorry Rei, I'll be there in five" you snap, snapping the phone shut while getting out of bed. Much to your relief, you realise that you don't have to spend all your time getting dressed, considering your sailor pen dresses you perfectly in your uniform each day.

From the bedside table you take the wand in hand and yell that transformation phrase that transforms you from Aino Minako to Senshi Venus. Although you know you are the same person, being in your senshi uniform makes you feel like a different person. You are stronger, you have the power to protect, you leave your hurts as Aino Minako behind; yes this is truly the superior form of yourself.

Confident you strut through the halls of the crystal palace, on your way to the gardens where Rei is waiting for you. The moment you pass through the archway to the garden, you feel someone grab you on the wrist, with a calm, stoic expression you look at the person responsible; Rei.

"What Rei?" you're used to her temper now, and much to her annoyance it doesn't seem to faze you at all,  
"you're undermining our senshi authority, by being late Minako, you know better than this" she has a point, you do know better than to be late at training practices, after all you are the leader and you take pride in showing the fact.

"I apologise, now if you don't mind, I would like to continue" you remain cool and collected as you walk forward to see men huddled together; you find their form unacceptable.  
"Excuse me gentlemen" you call out, all eyes turn to you in anticipation – you're glad to see recognition in their eyes.  
"Please, don't let me stop you, if you have other places to be" the sarcasm drips off your voice, but as a guardian it is your job that everyone and everything is organised.

Considering they have backgrounds in Military, they immediately line up in two straight lines; Rei now stands by your side, happy that you're finally taking up the leadership role in hand.  
"I was out on business that is why I was late" you can feel Rei give you a mental slap, but she knows better than to undermine you.  
"Now that I am back, I want to make one thing clear" you begin pacing in front of them, your voice focused and stern.  
"You are the best in your respective fields, but to be a guard of the imperial palace means achieving better than the best. You will achieve perfection in every way or you will go home. Do you understand" You feel your voice resembles a drill sergeant, even tougher in some aspects; but this is duty.  
"Yes maam" they chime in together,

"Alright, I shall leave Mars in charge. You will comply with all orders or you will leave, am I understood" you snap again, watching Rei in the corner of your eye. She seems happy by the opportunity to display her leadership skills but seems sceptical of your decision. Over the mental link you've developed, you answer her expression,  
"I need to get to Ami, she's asked me to look over the draft for the new hospital, sorry Rei" and then you turn around and head back into the crystal palace.

This is all routine for you now, but you constantly appreciate the distraction it gives you during the day. Before long, you reach the room Ami requested you in, and knock on the door. Ami looks up from her desk; you see the relief in her eyes, so you walk up beside you.  
"Glad you're here Mina Chan, I've actually got a problem" she seems concerned, so patiently you hear her concerns.

From her explanation, you find that in her hospital designs, she has gone two hundred and fifty thousand dollars over budget. She's explaining that she believes that cutting any piece of equipment would be detrimental to the hospitals ability to properly function; and she doesn't know what to do. Calmly you explain that you too believe that cutting anything from the hospital would be detrimental, so you'll take the draft to Usagi this afternoon in the meeting this afternoon.

Entirely relieved, she hands you the plans,  
"thank you so much Mina Chan" considering she works mostly as a surgeon, and you deal with the budgets for each sector; you understand the sincerity of her appreciation.

"No problem Ames" you smile back, knowing that you are truly special to know such a person like Ami.  
"So is that all?" you query, she nods her head as she passes the draft portfolio to you – you take it in hand while you take a look at the clock, hanging on the far wall.

12.32pm. Excellent, you're making great time; you decide that you'll proceed to Makoto, who's asked if you could bring forth some further plans to your meeting with Mamoru and Usagi at two o'clock.

It takes you ten minutes to walk over to where Makoto is busy handling business within the education sector. Confident you stride up to her, and immediately catch her gaze;  
"Mina, you're early" she seems relieved,

"Yeah, making good time" you comment, still feeling extremely pleased with yourself. She too has asked, about your opinion regarding upgrading equipment within the Tokyo district to begin with. Relieved that she seems to be under budget, you compliment her plans but in return you receive a very concerned expression.

After tactfully enquiring about the expression she informs you that the teachers in this school are threatening to have a teachers strike on Monday if she doesn't meet their requests.

Patiently you listen as she tells you that they are demanding a renovated teacher's lounge that is estimated to cost around one hundred and fifty thousand dollars. You laugh, she seems confused but you explain to her that it is no problem and you will take the request to Usagi. She's not as relieved as Ami was, but excepts your decision never less. You take up her portfolio, including the draft proposal for the teacher's lounge and calmly take your leave.

As the clock turns to read two o'clock, you walk into the conference room to see Usagi and Mamoru waiting.  
"Your highnesses" you greet them, making sure to remain proper in formal affairs.

"Minako" Mamoru greets, gesturing you to take a seat on the conference table – obligingly you do. Happy, that there is only yourself, Mamoru and Usagi at the table, you feel somewhat easier approaching your requests.  
"Alright, now getting down to business, I have two proposals to bring forth, Ami's hospital upgrade and Makoto's school upgrade" you hand the folio's over to Mamoru who takes them in hand.  
"Mako has a school upgrade in consideration?" Usagi questions, cocking her head innocently to the side which makes you smile.  
"Um no, she's asked if I bring this to your attention due to extenuating circumstances" you reply formally,  
"what circumstances?" Mamoru asks, you turn to him and answer,  
"teachers threatening to strike if they don't get an upgrade to their teachers lounge" you explain quickly,

"that will become our first priority then" Usagi confirms, you feel the need to add in the additional portfolio,  
"however Ami's hospital draft has come over budget by two hundred and fifty thousand dollars, I was hoping that you would still approve the construction" you know it's a difficult position, but you need to push these drafts through.

"Minako, we'd love to but-"Mamoru has his eye brows furrowed,  
"but we've only left one hundred and fifty thousand dollars for any possible leave way consideration" he finishes, indicating that there is only enough funding for Makoto's teachers lounge upgrade.

"There's no other way?" you query,  
"we've gone over the financial budgets, and there doesn't seem to be, what are we going to do?" Usagi responds, helpless in a sense. Suddenly an idea floats around in your head. Business's have always been asking for your endorsement, and have always been willing to pay for the privilege; you beam a wide smile at Usagi and Mamoru who seem taken aback by your cheerfulness.  
"If I find the necessary funds will you approve the projects?" you query, already knowing the answer,  
"of course Minako, but where are you going to find such funds?" Usagi queries,

"Don't you worry, I'll ask if we can meet again on Wednesday?" you ask, eagerly they reply,  
"of course" extremely pleased that you have come up with an idea.

"Alright, then, I guess the meeting is adjourned if you have no further queries?" you finish up, grateful that all duties for the day are complete,  
"just one more question" Usagi speaks, you may have spoken to soon.  
"Who are you bringing on date night?" She whispers, eager to take part in your love life; you laugh in response. You had forgotten that Friday nights were always date nights, where all the senshi got together and went on one big group date – to a club or somewhere similar.  
"Usagi I have duties to attend to" it's a lie, but if she knew that you didn't want to go because you have no date – she'd play matchmaker again.

"You're always on duty" she pouts, folding her arms in retaliation,  
"you work harder than I do, and I'm queen!" she adds to her protest, but it doesn't sway you.

"I have my duties to attend to and speaking of such I need to assist Rei with the new recruits. Tomorrow morning is senshi training Usagi, don't forget" you quickly add in, hoping to distract her from 'date night'.

"I'll be there" Usagi adds, still dreading your absence tonight – you smile, happy that Usagi has never changed over the time you've known her.  
You stand up and walk out of the conference room, eager to follow through with your plans in getting money for Ami's hospital designs.


End file.
